shattermefandomcom-20200213-history
Shatter Me Wiki:Blocking Policy
Shatter Me Wiki's policy on blocking. Overview category:policy can block users and individual IP addresses or IP ranges. Blocked users or IP addresses will still be able to read the wiki, but won't be able to edit, upload files or add comments (and sometimes, disable talk page access). Blocking is only used for when a user violates the wiki's policies numerous times or violates one severely. Blocking on this wiki is a serious topic and is generally not forgotten by ADMINS. Block duration may vary, depending on the severity and longevity of vandalism, but in most instances a block can be lifted if the editor agrees to stop the damaging behaviour. Because of the dynamic nature of IPs, and the related risk of collateral damage, most blocks should be in the range of 24 hours to 1 month, with exceptions noted below. Only in very rare cases should non-proxy IPs be blocked for more than three months. When considering blocking, it is important to remember the axiom "Never attribute to malice what can be attributed to stupidity" — article blanking or addition of fanon may be just a well-meant attempt to remove inaccurate information or expand the encyclopedia. Always assume good faith, but remember that the rules apply to everyone equally. Grounds for Blocking #'Vandalism '- Destruction of the content in articles, either deliberate or accidental may make a user a candidate for blocking. Lowering quality of articles or disrupting the functioning of the community are both main examples of vandalism #'Spam '- Posting irrelevant spam links in articles, or creating articles that already exist is in grounds for block. Posting irrelevant spam links in articles, or creating articles which are entirely spam is grounds for an immediate block. This also does not only include articles, but also blog posts, blog post comments and talk page messages. #'Inappropriate account naming' – Creating an inappropriate account name, be it in terms of user impersonation/insult, or general rudeness/obscenity is in grounds for a no-warning infinite block. #'Copyright violations/Plagiarism' – Users who continually post copyrighted material despite being warned should be blocked so as to prevent further violations. #'Attacks '- Attacks or hate against any person, whether a wiki user or someone outside of the Shatter Me Wiki. Users may express a disagreement, but harassment and hate venting are absolutely not allowed. #'Blanking pages' – Users should typically be warned prior to being blocked for page blanking, except in extreme cases where the blanking is obviously being done with malicious intent (for example, four articles blanked in one minute). Appealing a block = ''From Wiki Central's Help:Blocking '' = If you feel you have been unfairly blocked, please contact the ADMIN who blocked you. Show them the entire message you get when you attempt to edit a page, so that they can make appropriate unblocks if they see fit. A list of admins on each wikia can be found by going to the page on the wikia. If you are unable to edit at all on the wikia, leaving a message on Community Central is advised. Note that harassing admins by messaging more than one, or leaving more than a single message - will probably result in them getting annoyed - and therefore keeping the block. As a final resource, contact Wikia support for advice, Wikia staff do not normally interfere with local wikia issues by unblocking users directly.